The Burglar
by China Dolly
Summary: Something was wrong. The moment he entered his small corner-apartment in one of the most dirty complexes in town he knew to keep his guard up. Shounen Ai


**Disclaimer:** I don't own!  
**Note:** Written as a gift for Cutsycat on Y!Gallery for the "first 10 get a drabble"

**The Burglar**

Something was wrong.

The moment he entered his small corner-apartment in one of the most dirty complexes in town he knew to keep his guard up.

He could afford a better place nowadays, his Jounin status had assured that. But he felt comfortable here and if he were honest he didn't yet trust some of the villagers enough to let him move without a problem.

The blond shinobi knew that the moment he had unlocked his door his presence was announced to whoever was inside his apartment but that didn't mean he should be any less cautious.

Naruto paused when he saw the glow that came from his kitchen-living room combination. He blinked and bit his lip while he thought for a few seconds who could have sneaked into his home.

He couldn't think of anyone though. Because who would do such a thing? The only persons he knew would actually break into his apartment hadn't been seen near Konoha in weeks, both Uchiha's still missing-nin and it seemed as they had fallen off of the face of the earth.

Cautiously and slowly Naruto shuffled towards the living-room and peeked around the door-post.

"Wha -"

Blue, bright eyes widened in shock and with his mouth slightly agape the blond watched his living-room that glowed almost cosily from the nearly hundred candles that burned to both light and warm the room.

Forgetting about a possible burglar Naruto stepped into the room and with hope and love fluttering in his chest, fighting for his attention, he let his eyes glide over the room, looking for the person he desperately hoped was there.

His eyes fell on a tall, slightly-muscled man standing in front of one of the windows. The long raven-black hair hung loose and clung to a black-clad back.

Without wasting another moment, Naruto leaped towards the man he loved and pressed his body against the man's back, resting his head onto broad shoulders and inhaling the musky, sandalwood scent that was his lover.

His hands grasped the shirt, wrinkling it when his fingers clenched the material, afraid the man would disappear if he so much as let go.

"Itachi," he murmured, his voice filled with happiness and love although he knew it was only temporarily. "I missed you so much."

Itachi grasped his hands and turned around, looking down at Naruto with a blank expression yet a tender smile was tugging at his lips. "Hello, Naruto." He greeted the blond and without a warning cupped whiskered cheeks and leaned down to graze his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto threw his arms around Itachi's shoulders, standing on his tip-toes so he could press his lips against the Uchiha's slightly chapped ones. His slightly smaller body fit perfectly against Itachi's and he thread his fingers through thick, long hair.

Their lips brushed against each other in a tender dance, hands caressing with a passion suppressed for many months.

When Itachi pulled away after what seemed like hours, he caressed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand. "Happy anniversary." He said, love shining in his dark eyes.

Naruto smiled and hugged the Uchiha close, his hands stroking up and down Itachi's back and he allowed a tear to slide down his cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

Never had a day been more perfect in his life. Spending his anniversary together with his lover for the first time after four years of relationship was a dream come true.

And when he woke up to an empty bed, Itachi gone before anyone would notice his presence, Naruto felt remotely sad but happy nonetheless. A note lay on the pillow, wishing him all the best and telling him he was loved.

And he vowed to the empty room that the day he became Hokage was the day that Itachi's name would be without blame. That the man who had acted in the best interest of the village could live in that village once again. Because he wanted Itachi by his side. Because he loved the man.

**The End**


End file.
